


Famille de sang, famille de coeur

by Choup37



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, Family Issues, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choup37/pseuds/Choup37
Summary: On ne choisit pas sa famille, mais elle peut vous choisir. Ianto en fait l'expérience à un moment bien difficile de sa vie.





	Famille de sang, famille de coeur

**Famille de sang, famille de cœur**

* * *

Le son d'insultes en gallois criées à plein poumon résonna lugubrement dans le Hub, bientôt suivi de celui d'un portable allant s'écraser contre une fenêtre. Owen haussa un sourcil depuis son infirmerie: Ianto s'y connaissait sans aucun doute en jurons et autres mots tendres. Il faudrait qu'ils fassent un concours un jour. De préférence un soir, accompagnés d'un bon pack de bières. Peut-être qu'il pourrait inviter Jack à se joindre à eux. Ou Gwen. La brune était loin d'être une néophyte dans ce domaine.

En parlant du loup, ces derniers avaient aussi tourné la tête vers la cuisine, une expression surprise et inquiète déformant leur visage. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser ainsi à bout Ianto pour que celui-ci perde son calme légendaire ?

  * _Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir,_ murmura Gwen.




Jack secoua précipitamment la tête, son regard soudainement apeuré. Il ne se frottait pas à un Ianto en rage. Sauf si du sexe était inclus. Hum. Un Ianto en rage faisait des merveilles au lit. Peut-être cela valait-il la peine qu'il monte le voir. Un nouveau cri émergea de la cuisine. Il tressaillit en entendant un coup de pied s'abattant contre ce qui était sans aucun doute la porte. Hum. Il était courageux mais pas suicidaire. Un chef mort ne servirait à rien à Torchwood. Non pas qu'il le resterait longtemps, mais ce n'était pas la question.

  * _Jack..._

  * _Pourquoi moi?_ pesta-t-il.




Les deux femmes lui lancèrent un regard blanc. Il soupira, avant de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers les escaliers menant à la cuisine. Gwen grimaça.

  * _Je lui souhaite bonne chance.. Je ne m'y serais pas aventurée._

  * _Je n'ai jamais entendu Ianto hurler si fort_ , murmura Tosh.

  * _Pas depuis Lisa_ , commenta Owen qui les avait rejointes.




Il cria sous les doubles frappes.

  * _Oy!_

  * _Ça c'était intelligent Owen ! Très malin de ta part !_

  * _Bah quoi, c'est vrai !_

  * _Ce n'était pas la peine de le dire !_

  * _En attendant, le Teaboy est en rage et la cuisine fermée d'accès !_

  * _Je me demande ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état,_ fit Tosh en se mordillant la lèvre.




Plus aucun son n'émanait de la pièce dans laquelle Jack venait d'entrer. Celui-ci avait aussi fermé les rideaux, leur coupant toute vue sur les évènements.

  * _On n'entend rien_ , pesta le médecin.

  * _N'essaye même pas de les espionner! Rappelle-toi comment cela s'est fini la dernière fois !_




Owen tressaillit en se souvenant de la pilule de mutisme insérée dans son café.

  * _Bâtard de teaboy .. Une tempête cachée derrière son beau cu._

  * _Tu risques de l'entendre encore, la tempête, si tu continues,_ renifla Gwen. _Vu son état, je ne le provoquerais pas._

  * _Je ne suis pas suicidaire, merci bien !_ Owen fronça les sourcils, une pensée lui venant soudain à l'esprit. _Hé mais attend.. tu es Galloise._

  * _Une découverte exceptionnelle, bravo Owen._

  * _Et tu parles gallois. Tu peux nous traduire ce qu'il a dit !_




Gwen croisa les bras.

  * _Non._

  * _Comment ça non ? Partage !_

  * _Ça ne te regarde pas !_ Elle jeta un regard triste à la cuisine. _Ni moi._

  * _C'est quoi ce regard ? Ça concerne Jack ?_




Gwen lui tourna le dos pour se réinstaller devant son ordinateur.

  * _Fuck ! Cooper!_

  * _Ta gueule, Harper ! Ce n'est pas ton souci ! Laisse-les résoudre leurs soucis seuls !_

  * _Donc ça concerne bien Jack !_ s'exclama Owen triomphant, avant de reculer devant la main levée de sa collègue. _Depuis quand tu te mêles de tes affaires ? D'habitude, tu es la première à faire ta souris !_

  * _Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu?_ demanda doucement Tosh.




Gwen soupira. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper. Ianto allait la tuer.

  * _Il parlait à sa mère... Ils s'engueulaient comme des chiffoniers, je n'ai pas tout compris._

  * _Non, tu as tout compris, mais tu ne veux pas le dire._ Owen était vraiment intrigué à présent. _Quel rapport avec Jack ?_

  * _Elle est au courant qu'ils se voient.. et elle ne le prend pas bien._

  * _Qu'il sorte avec ?_

  * _Qu'il sorte avec un homme,_ corrigea Gwen en grimaçant.




Oh. Ce genre de conversation.

  * _Apparemment, elle veut le caser depuis longtemps... Elle a essayé de lui faire rencontrer des femmes après .. après Lisa, mais bien sûr il ne voulait pas. Et puis il y a eu Jack. Il ne voulait pas lui dire, mais plusieurs de ses amies les ont vus ensemble, et ça lui est revenu._

  * _Ambiance,_ grommela Owen en s'asseyant sur le rebord de sa table.

  * _Au départ, elle pensait qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis et elle était contente, mais ses amies lui ont fait comprendre que c'était plus. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils sont vraiment discrets._

  * _Tu as entendu tout ça en une conversation?_ s'étonna le docteur.




Gwen roula des yeux.

  * _Il me l'a aussi raconté, débile. Tout le monde n'est pas un asocial amer._

  * _Retour au sujet,_ intervint Tosh en voyant Owen ouvrir la bouche.

  * _Pff .. tu sais la suite. Tu as entendu leur conversation._




Tosh fronça les sourcils en la voyant fuir son regard.

  * _Tu ne dis pas tout. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit exactement ?_




Un nouveau soupir.

  * _Elle est homophobe. Et hyper croyante. Elle trouve ça dégoutant et le traite de honte de la famille. Tu en veux encore ?_

  * _Oh,_ murmura l'informaticienne honteuse.

  * _Quelle grosse conne!_ pesta Owen. _Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de qui il se tape ! Tant qu'il est content et en bonne santé !_

  * _Tout le monde ne le voit pas ainsi, Owen._

  * _Ce sont des débiles ! Il y en avait plein comme ça à la fac de médecine, des bien pensants qui savaient tout mieux que tout le monde et te regardaient comme une merde parce que tu n'étais pas le prototype du connard bien musclé qui se promène avec la super blonde de la promo. Plus fermé d'esprit, tu meurs._

  * _Sérieusement, en médecine? Je les pensais plus ouverts d'esprit,_ s'étonna Tosh.

  * _La seule chose ouverte chez eux, c'est leur grande gueule_ , grommela Owen.

  * _Tu aurais vu au commissariat,_ soupira Gwen. _De base c'est macho, mais je te dis pas le niveau de racisme et d'homophobie dans les airs. On aurait pu en mourir étouffé dans certains départements. Heureusement qu'Andy ne l'était pas. Je n'aurai pas tenu._

  * _Pauvre Ianto,_ murmura Tosh. _Se faire rejeter ainsi par sa propre famille.. c'est atroce._

  * _À qui le dis-tu_ , murmura le médecin chez qui la conversation réveillait de mauvais souvenirs.

  * _Je ne comprends pas ces gens,_ ajouta l'informaticienne. _Pourquoi vouloir absolument que ton enfant rentre dans telle et telle cases ? Pourquoi ne pas juste l'accepter comme il est ?_

  * _Il y a des débiles partout,_ répondit Gwen en finissant sa tasse de café. _Et ils font beaucoup de mal._




Le son d'un verrou qu'on pousse et d'une porte grinçante leur fit tourner la tête vers la cuisine. Jack émergea, une expression amère et ombrageuse sur le visage, son bras enroulé autour d'un Ianto aux yeux rouges. Le trio détourna précipitamment la tête, mais échoua lamentablement à faire croire qu'il travaillait. Autant pour le respect de la vie privée si chère à Ianto.

  * _Désolé_ , murmura faiblement le Gallois lorsqu'ils eurent descendu les marches.

  * _Ne t'en fais pas,_ répondit Gwen en venant le prendre dans ses bras. _Ça arrive._

  * _J'aimerai bien que non,_ grommela très bas son ami.




Jack déposa un baiser sur son front, sa prise sur le jeune homme se resserant.

  * _Désolé, vieux. La famille pue parfois. Rien qu'on puisse y faire._




Ianto esquissa un sourire amer devant le commentaire d'Owen. Ce dernier savait de quoi il parlait.

  * _Tu tires une de ces gueules, ça fait peur. Va chercher ton blouson, on va prendre un verre. Ordre du médecin. Toi aussi, Jack. On dirait un mort._




Le duo ne put retenir un sourire devant ces mots. Owen jouait le sauvage mais il n'était qu'un cœur mou.

  * _Seulement si les filles viennent aussi,_ commenta Ianto, s'attirant un reniflement dédaigneux.

  * _Ce n'était même pas à préciser, morveux. Ce n'est pas comme si Gwen allait louper une opportunité de boire. Ton cerveau se ralentit vraiment, il va falloir que tu prennes l'air encore plus longtemps que prévu._




Ianto eut un petit rire qu'il tenta vainement de cacher. Il se dirigea vers le bureau, accompagnant Jack qui allait enfiler son manteau. Ce dernier l'attira à lui pour un baiser féroce, le poussant contre la porte à peine celle-ci refermée. Le jeune homme enroula ses bras autour de son cou, les rapprochant encore un peu plus. Il sourit en se sentant soulevé, ses jambes s'enroulant automatiquement autour des hanches de son amant dont les mains se baladaient déjà sous ses vêtements. Owen allait encore râler quand ils redescendraient. La pensée le fit rire, avant qu'il ne gémisse sous les attaques de l'impétueux capitaine.

Ils allaient vraiment être en retard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cette histoire à un moment où beaucoup d'homophobie ressortait à la télévision dans les infos. Cela m'a permis de lâcher ma colère, avec des personnages créés clé en main pour ce genre de propos!


End file.
